Insanity
by LubOcow
Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he’s out to get her for himself. What a pig.
1. Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y-Your, breaking up w-with me?"  
  
Mamoru sighed in frustration. How stupid was she? She never knew that the only reason that he stuck with her throughout these years was because of destiny.  
  
Being a man with morals, he didn't want to mess up destiny with his selfishness. But, Usagi was getting to far.  
  
Sure, he once DID held attractions to her, but that was because he always imagined and told himself that Usagi would grow out of it and soon will become matured and beautiful.  
  
Who was he to say that Usagi was beautiful? No offense to anyone, but he never really liked the "meatballs" on her head. It made her look immature and just plain babyish.  
  
But the "meatballs" weren't the main problems. To add to the way she looked (babyish) she acted the role perfectly.  
  
Always stuffing her face and being the lazy git that she is, she never helped out. He didn't want to be rude, but he stuck with her because of Chibi-usa.  
  
Sure, he would need to be married to Usagi and all to have her, but have you ever notice the difference?  
  
The future isn't written in stone, and so it could be changed. And of course, they were forbidden to know the future, so they just guessed the best that they could.  
  
About the differences, Chibi-usa looked nothing like the both of them, I mean, hello! She has pink hair, and what color do he and Usagi have? Black and blonde do NOT make PINK.  
  
So his future was set, he was NOT going to marry Usagi. She was everything he hated. Lazy, stupid, and downright selfish!  
  
The things he does for destiny. Screw it.  
  
He waited amusingly for the high pitch wails that would be heard, but to his astonishment, there was none.  
  
Who cares? One little thing doesn't make a BIG difference, she's still lazy, fat, and pig-headed.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Is this a way to show me that you've matured? Please Usagi, I thought that you could do better then this. We're through, I never liked you, oh, and here's a tip on how to catch a better guy. I advise you to change your tactics, you know, being lazy, stupid, and downright selfish. Please, I know blondes are dumb, but you're far beyond that. You're a disgrace to blondes, oh, and don't go do something stupid like dying your hair brown or some other color. It would just be a disgrace to them, especially brunettes.  
  
She stared at him, mouth agape.  
  
He chortled and patted her on the head.  
  
"Good-bye Usagi, hope you follow my advices!"  
  
And he walked off, never seeing the light in Usagi's eyes flickering with fire.  
  
~7 years later~  
  
Mamoru sighed and walked off the plane. How good it felt to be back in Tokyo!  
  
He stared at the spot that he broke up with Usagi, how nice it felt.  
  
Racking his brain, he made up an image of how she would look right now.  
  
Fat, with greasy blonde hair and messy fingers covered in chocolate. Her hair still in those ridiculous "meatballs"  
  
He laughed silently to himself, and went off to call a taxi.  
  
Even though he was tired, Mamoru still wanted to visit Motoki and the girls (senshies)  
  
Knowing very well that Motoki still worked at the arcade, he stopped there and prayed that the girls would be there. And if he was lucky, he would get to see Usagi for himself and decided whether his image of her was real.  
  
Slowly the taxi pulled to a stop. Carefully stepping out of the taxi, he told the man to wait for him.  
  
He walked through the sliding glass doors of the arcade.  
  
What he saw made him want to shout. Boys and men of every age were huddled around a table, each and every one of them staring at something.  
  
Shrugging that it was of no importance, he made his way over to the counter. Like he said, Motoki was there.  
  
"Hey Motoki!"  
  
"Hey Mamoru!"  
  
"Um, what's with the crowd?"  
  
"Oh, that crowd?" asked Motoki, as he pointed towards the guys.  
  
Of course that crowd, what other crowd is there?  
  
"Yeah, THAT crowd,"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, it happens everyday,"  
  
Mamoru's eyes bugged out. How much HAD he missed?  
  
"Oh, what's it about?"  
  
"Oh, they all come her to buy drinks for this girl,"  
  
"She must be really beautiful,"  
  
"Yeah, she is, if I didn't have Reika, man would I be after her!"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure, just wait until she leaves in about-oh, 3 seconds,"  
  
And sure enough, the crowd parted like an open sea, and a human figure walked through.  
  
Mamoru craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of the beauty, but to his futile attempt, all he got in return was a stiff neck.  
  
He was lucky today, for the beauty made her way toward the very counter in which he sat, but heeded no attention to him.  
  
He silently gasped. She was a beauty! Silver hair pooled over her shoulders and down to her thighs. Eyes, a deep shade of indigo, and lips as supple as a baby, a body far better then any man's imagination can stretch. Engorged breast puffed out of her chest area, her shirt doing nothing to hide it away, creamy legs that stretched forever, and had the perfect shape.  
  
Mamoru knew he was drooling. And he did not hid it at all, he had to get to know this girl!  
  
Forgetting about seeing how ugly Usagi would turn out to look. He went over to the girl, and tapped her on her shoulders.  
  
She whirled around, and Mamoru could of almost fainted. She was even MORE breathtakingly beautiful up close!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her voice rang like bells to his ears.  
  
"Um, hi! I'm Mamoru!"  
  
Was that a hint of amusement in her eyes? Or was it recognition? He didn't care, at least she noticed him.  
  
The moment was perfect, Mamoru stared at her, drinking in her every feature.  
  
Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing except Motoki.  
  
"Hi Mamoru! I've seen you've met Usagi!"  
  
Hi face dropped. Surely this goddess couldn't be the ugly, clumsy, dim- witted, lazy, fat Usagi that he knew years ago. It must be a coincidence.  
  
But then, how many USAGI'S are there in Tokyo. Not many, and his chances with the beauty were running thin.  
  
"Hello Mamoru, it's nice to see you again,"  
  
A smirk tugged at her lips as she drank her soda.  
  
Mamoru smirked; it would be a piece of cake getting her to love him again. Heck! By then end of this week, she would be hanging off his every word.  
  
Though her appearance has changed (dramatically) she still was the dim- witted and gullible freak he knew.  
  
"Yes Usagi, it is, how would you like to join me to dinner tonight."  
  
He felt smug, in a few moments, she would get all exited and jump up to hug him.  
  
But to his disappointment, she didn't.  
  
She laughed a laugh he had never heard before. The Usagi HE knew, would have sounded like a dying hyena.  
  
"Oh Mamoru! You're so funny! I would never cheat on Jack! Especially with a man like you!"  
  
That was cold. Mamoru could feel thousands of stares on him, each twinkling with laughter. His ears burned with embarrassment and anger. How dare she humiliate him! And who was this Jack?  
  
His questions were soon answered, as a man walked through the sliding glass doors.  
  
He was tall, standing 6"7', 3 inches taller then Mamoru.  
  
He had stunning blonde hair, that was but to the best perfection. By the looks of his body, he was very strong, but not ugly and muscular like a wrestler. His face was filled with joy, and his eyes were twinkling with merriment.  
  
Definitely the opposite of Mamoru, by the looks of it, he could beat Mamoru by about a tenfold.  
  
But Mamoru smirked; he IS the crowned KING of EARTH. Nothing could compare to that.  
  
This HUMAN cold never out-live him, even if he tried.  
  
The guy walked over to Usagi, took her by the waist, and placed small butterfly kisses all of her face, then finally kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
Mamoru was seething with anger, how dare he kiss HIS Usagi?  
  
After what seemed like eternity. Usagi and what Mamoru assumed to be "Jack" turned to face him.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Jack!"  
  
-to be continued  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ok, sorry if this is not VERY edited. Don't blame me, blame my editor, Tri* LOL, c ya soon!  
  
**LubO** 


	2. 2 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok people, Tri* obviously edited this. I'm sure that she's been lazy and up to know good (remembers back in 8th grade) **Shudders**  
  
I would like to thank you for the reviews, but if you want me to update quicker, you had better review more! (hehe) My goal is 30. And please, if you all review ad get PASS 30 (which I doubt) I will update chapter 4 AND 5 at the same time. Yes, and thank you!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mamoru's jaw dropped. Did he just hear right? Usagi, the ugly, fat, stupid, dim-witted of a girl got a HUNK of a guy?  
  
Not that he was gay, it was just to invasive his point. But no matter, he shouldn't be jealous, in no time this guy would know how stupid Usagi is and would dump her.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Then she would run back to him, crying her eyes out. How easily things would become, well "Jack" the tables will turn, oh how they will turn.  
  
And he would get Usagi (and her body) back. So what if he only wanted her for her body, at least he got her.  
  
While Mamoru was 'evilly' thinking about Usagi (and her body) he never really noticed Usagi staring intensely at him. Nor did he hear her chant an incantation.  
  
Usagi's lips curled upwards, as her blue eyes penetrated (almost) through Mamoru. Even after 7 years, he still hasn't changed.  
  
Still the narcissistic idiot that *left* her. And did she care? Not even, she loved Jack. And unlike all of her friends, she never cheated. Her mind, body, and soul were devoted to only one man; and it was Jack.  
  
She knew Mamoru only wanted her for her body, she COULD read his mind. Over the past years she's changed, physically AND mentally. Her powers have increase to a rate so high, that even Ami couldn't break it apart.  
  
No scout (Inners & OUTERS) could ever beat it, and if they were lucky and at LEAST got to the 2nd round. They'd soon fail and wither to the ground.  
  
No, she wasn't THAT mean. She'd eventually restore their health out of her own good will; it wasn't her fault that they chose to stand up to her.  
  
Evil? No, it was no more. Ever since Mamoru left, there wasn't any other REAL danger. A couple of youma's, well, if you could actually call those pathetic things youma's, they were strays.  
  
With weak pitiful powers that would leave a little kid laughing hysterically for days on end.  
  
Like for one instance, there was one shaped like a banana. How weird.  
  
Usagi finally got out of her 'flashbacks' and resumed back to probing Mamoru's mind.  
  
She flinched when she saw what he was 'mentally' doing WITH her. What a sick perverted man, she never knew he could think such thoughts, especially such erotic, hentai-ish thoughts.  
  
He'd pay later.  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes hazed back to life, and he completely almost forgot about Usagi's body.  
  
If not for the real living thing in front of him, he would of forgotten in completely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She held back a giggle, as she saw him stare at her body. Lucky for her, Jack was here.  
  
Being the good-natured guy that he was, Jack stuck out his hands and smiled at Mamoru.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jack! And you are . . .?"  
  
Sure, Jack's heard of the infamous Chiba Mamoru before. Who didn't?  
  
It was the biggest news that had passed throughout the Galaxy.  
  
Because he lived in a far away Galaxy, he didn't hear about the news until one of his servants told him.  
  
He was on the next flight to Earth.  
  
Why? Why would he be obsessed with a princess form another far away galaxy?  
  
One thing, he never forgot her. Not even if it was a thousand years ago, and that's exactly it.  
  
He remembered when he was 14, being the crowned prince of the galaxy Tranet and all. He had to endure a boring diplomatic meeting, being held on the moon.  
  
There, he saw her, though she was only 12, she was already maturing. Her figures were not of an ordinary girl; no girl can grow that beautifully.  
  
And like any other prince, he fell in love with her. Unfortunately, she was an unreachable star.  
  
No, he wasn't one of those pigs that loved her for her figure. Heck! He thought she was a bratty snob when he first saw her, though pretty, he bet she was exactly like those other princesses he'd met.  
  
He was proven wrong. Her heart was pure, and rich. Warming everyone with rays of light and hope.  
  
He could practically feel it radiating from her. But enough of these stupid poems and poetry.  
  
He knew for sure that he was not the only one that experienced that. Positive about it.  
  
He had a rival, Prince Endymion of the Terrans. The crowned prince of Earth.  
  
It broke his heart to see that he was second best, at everything.  
  
Archery, fencing, horseback riding, skydiving, EVERYTHING!  
  
He knew the princess was not the kind of person who would swoon over a pretty face. And she hadn't, but he knew that Endymion also had a, ahem, 'crush' on her. Who wouldn't?  
  
So, leaving the moon with a heavy heart, he vowed not to stay bitter, it wasn't his way to live. As long as the princess was happy, he'd cherish those moments with her forever.  
  
But the Endymion in THIS time was a jerk. Jack could already feel the greediness in his bones.  
  
But, like the kind-hearted person he was, he chose to call it a truce.  
  
Mamoru stared at the hand. Not wanting to be rude in front of Usagi, he slowly lifted his clenched hands, and shook. "Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru,"  
  
For some reason, this 'Jack' seemed familiar. Strange but true, and if he was, was he an *enemy*?  
  
If he were, Mamoru would beat the crap out of him. One third of it to destroy evil, the other 2 thirds of it was to show off.  
  
He had to win Usagi back, no matter what.  
  
Mamoru stared at 'Jack' with penetrating eyes. Thinking that Jack would eventually 'twitch' with fear.  
  
No such luck, not even a tremble. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
With his arms wrapped around Usagi, HIS Usagi for that matter. Jack did have a strange aurora though.  
  
Realization dawned upon his small brain.  
  
This guy *WAS* they enemy!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Ok! That was all! And, being the nice (yeah rite) person that she was, Tri* Edited for me. If there are editorial mistakes, please, DON'T hesitate to yell at TRI*, I'll be happy to give you her e-mail. Angelwings869090@aol.com there, happy? Please review! If I don't get at LEAST 30, I won't put up the next chapter. Sorry, but my day has been really bad. NO FLAMES. Or else I won't update. ^____^ **LubO** 


	3. 3 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'm backiez. And for those of you who asked me if it's going to be Mamoru/Usagi or Jack/Usagi. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you. Or else I wouldn't be writing this. I am kept in secret, and this is the only website that I trust with my story. No one knows my EXACT location, so if I chatted with you, I might of lied about my location. I am sorry, but I do not trust anyone, except Tri* (Luv ya!) Please enjoy!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Before Mamoru could 'warn' Usagi (just for his own good) the doors to the arcade slid open, and the couple that was momentarily in front of him. Was now gone, and the thing is, he doesn't know where.  
  
Trying to think back to 'their' link. Mamoru probed his mind, and went to the last place he saw their 'link' Nothing.  
  
Somehow, their link was cut, and torn to pieces. Almost like the offender wanted him to stay away from Usagi.  
  
Surely it wasn't Usagi who did this, she is way too stupid. He never realized that years could change a person emotionally and physically.  
  
He was to blind.  
  
Carelessly tossing a few bills onto the counter, Mamoru made his way across the arcade, and out the door.  
  
He'll get Usagi back; she'll be running to him.  
  
Usagi and Jack made their ways across town, cruising in his Mercedes. Sure, she had a Porsche of her own, but it was nicer (and safer) to ride with a companion.  
  
All was silent, as the couple just enjoyed each other's presence. No need for words.  
  
"So . . ."  
  
Jack begin to draw. What had actually happened back there? In the arcade. What was the significant point in being there? Surely Usa didn't want other men to ogle at her, she's already got plenty of that.  
  
Jack wasn't the jealous type, he was protective but he'd never doubt Usa's love. He knew it was pure, underneath it all, he knew she loved him, as he did her. Still, after thousands of year of knowing her, he still didn't know her.  
  
True, he did know her favorite food (fries), drinks (chocolate), fruits (strawberries), and color (pink) but that wasn't enough.  
  
He doesn't know her dreams, fears, or even hopes. He didn't want to try and hurry her up into the relationship, but why must she close him off?  
  
His heart told him to wait, while his brain told him to get on with it before they grew old!  
  
He was confused, and wanted to know more. Though her knew that Mamoru broke up with her, he didn't actually know the real reason. Usa never told him.  
  
"So what?"  
  
A simple reply, but with thousands of answers, he wanted to scream out, I WAN'T TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU! Or, WHY DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU?  
  
But it wasn't possible, though he was nice; he still had an (male) ego. Not the size of Canada like Mamoru, but maybe like the size of Kobe?  
  
You couldn't blame him, it was natural male instincts.  
  
"So, what was that all about back at the arcade?"  
  
She was surprised, not very, but still she didn't think that he would pay attention to it. It was nothing new; males always looked and stared at her. All around, and he's been living with it for what? 2-3 years already.  
  
So what is with the attention?  
  
"Jack, it was nothing. Just in old friend."  
  
Yeah, old friend all right, more like her EX-boyfriend. But what should she say? She could imagine it now, hey Jack! This is my old boyfriend that dumped me, and right now he's thinking about my body!  
  
Yeah right, even though Jack wouldn't freak out. Doubts would be formed, and she didn't want anything getting in the way of their relationship. Even Mamoru.  
  
"Ok babe, sure, whatever,"  
  
He didn't believe her. He KNOWS her, and surely she cannot lie very good, well, not to him. But, he didn't want to rush her into anything, when the time comes, she will talk. And if she doesn't, so what? It was her life, and her business, and if she wanted him meddling in it, she'd tell.  
  
The drive continued to be short. After the first tense conversation, things begin to loosen up, and before they knew it, they were laughing like old times. Times before Mamoru ever showed up.  
  
The sun settled over the horizon, slowly disappearing from view until it was no longer visible.  
  
The time of night was up, and the stars begin to stir and wake up, ready to show off it's intense brightness.  
  
"By Usa!"  
  
"By Jack!"  
  
"I'll see you in Jaime's class?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
And he was off, both of them knowing where they were heading too. But no one noticed the black figure in the trees. The dusk and night sky camouflaged him from view.  
  
What the hell did he mean 'Jamie's class'? Unless Usagi somehow managed to get into college, nah it couldn't be.  
  
The closes college around here was Stanford; she couldn't possibly get into an Academy of Accelerated Technology school like that.  
  
She was probably the janitor, or a cleaning maid. And Jack probably was a student there, and they would meet.  
  
Feeling quite smug with himself for figuring out the clues, he hopped away into the night, never noticing the silent figure watching him.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, how likely you are fooled . . ."  
  
Usagi could of died of laughter; he actually believed that she was TRULY stupid. As if, she'd show him, and he would pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, short, I'm sorry. My life has been really hectic. Sorry if this one was badly edited, Tri* did it! **points finger** Thankiez to Tri* for edited it, and I STILL need an editor! E-mail me, think about it this way; if you do become my editor, you get to read the things first had. Instead of waiting for it to log on in a stupid unupdated site! ^__^LOL E-mail me if you would like the job at LubOcow@aol.com **LubO** 


	4. 4 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thank all of you guys that have reviewed me. I really appreciated it, and once again thank you. (^^)  
  
Ok, many of you have wondered about the situation about the scouts. Please be patient, the time will come. Do not question my writings, please; I have this all planned and everything (on my computer)  
  
Oh yeah, no one has questioned me about this yet, but I know you will. What is Mamoru doing in HARVARD law school in America, when there is a STANFORD in TOKYO? I know, please deal.  
  
But, I have reached my goal of 30 (actually, 31) and am proud to say, I will post chapter 4 and RIGHT after that one, will be CHAPTER 5! For all of you who did NOT review me, I could say, that I don't really care; I just want to say Thankiez to all of you guys! Since I do not want to waste your time, you could look for your name bellow AFTER you finish the story. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4  
  
The next day Mamoru went straight to Stanford, who cares if he went to Harvard. He WAS smart.  
  
(A/N: If you are confused about the Harvard in America and the Stanford in Tokyo, please read the captions above)  
  
Since the college was not far from his apartment complex, Mamoru decided to walk, without his shirt on.  
  
Oh no, he knew very well that they wouldn't let him into a prestigious college without his shirt on. That's why he brought it along, but why did he walk out without his shirt on?  
  
Mamoru stared at all the girls watching him. He grinned.  
  
When he had it, he had it!  
  
He was too busy feeling great, that he never saw that he had passed the school.  
  
Mamoru looked around, then walked back.  
  
He would never live it down if someone saw him miss his stop, HOW HUMILIATING!  
  
Taking his shirt out of his pants, he shook it out, and pulled it over his head.  
  
He casually walked up the stairs, knowing very well of the 20 pairs of eyes watching.  
  
Opening the door, Mamoru stood and enjoyed the cool air the whipped by him.  
  
Ah! Even the air was attracted to him!  
  
His eyes darted around as he stared at the antique architectures. Heck! It was better then Harvard.  
  
Mamoru walked around, quickly memorizing every place, and every room.  
  
He was so busy looking at the textures of the walls, that he didn't notice where he was walking.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Papers flew everywhere, as Mamoru heard some swearing and a few, "Ow, my ass" remarks.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're walking?!?"  
  
He didn't know why either, maybe if he charmed this fury babe she'll be so dazed that she'll forget, yeah, it'll work.  
  
"I'm so sorry ma'am, I was just staring at the beautiful textures of the wall, day-dreaming about some beautiful girl. But then, you know what?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He still couldn't see the girl, since a patch of long raven hair covered her face as she tried to pick up her scattered papers.  
  
"A miracle happened and I just happened to see her!"  
  
He made his eyes wide, girls always loved innocents. "WHO?" came the reply behind the hair.  
  
Mamoru wanted to slap her, just for being stupid. WHO? He was flirting with her, and here she is, having the nerve to ask, WHO?  
  
Why! She bumped into him! She should be apologizing!  
  
"Why of course ms, YOU!"  
  
The raven girl snorted. Oh please, she's heard that one before, next to the, "Are you a fallen angel from heaven?"  
  
How lame can this guy get? She quickly pulled her locks of black out of her face and stared at him.  
  
"Oh my god . . ."  
  
Mamoru inwardly smirked, this girl was too easy. She was already shocked by his good looks.  
  
"What is it angel? I mean, you are an ANGEL. Right?"  
  
The raven-haired girl jumped up and grabbed onto his arms, quickly throwing the papers in her hands aside.  
  
"Oh wow! No ones ever called me that before! I love the name, please, tell me your name!"  
  
She knew his name, Chiba Mamoru. She knew him all right, and she wanted him. She didn't get him before, but that was then, this is now.  
  
For some reason, this girl looked familiar, TOO familiar.  
  
"Um, have I met you somewhere? Like in a modeling show?"  
  
She giggled at his compliment.  
  
"No, I've always been here! Ever since I was born!"  
  
"Oh, REALLY?"  
  
Mamoru was going to be sick. The way she giggled shamelessly and kept flipping her hair made him want to run to the nearest trash can, and puke. He wanted to take some scissors and make that flirtatious smile on her face, disappear.  
  
"By the way! My name's Rei, Rei Hino!"  
  
-To be continued_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Thanks for reviewing; here are the people that I have so far! Oh yeah, Tri* edited, so for you people that complained at my "bad grammar" please, flame Tri*, not me. She was my only hope, cause NO ONE wanted to be my editor. **LubO**  
  
Bunny Winner ** Zpan Sven ** MasacoMamoru ** Clytia ** MoonlightSmurfChild ** ICAW (Luv ya's!) ** StarChild ** Taiyl ** Michiru Reann ** Sarah ** princess2000204 ** Neo cristal Serenity ** CutiePie ** Obsessed ** M*Angel ** Nicole ** Serena ** Mako-chanie! ** MemHengtom ** Lady Libra ** JasonC ** Neo cristal Serenity ** MynameisMine ** serenity's rose ** princess2000204 ** Natalia ** chibi pippin ** Kiseki-no-neko ** Aqua Rhapsody ** Bunnicula03 ** bebe-chrissy ** Princess_angel_summoner ** ICAW (again, ^__^)  
  
Ok, if your name is on TWICE, that's the amount of time you reviewed me! And I LUV ya for it! 


	5. 5 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All you people that have something against me bashing Mamoru and Rei, please deal. Reason's why I am making Mamoru mean. I don't like his personality. I hate him and REI for always treating Usagi like some ditz from hell. I just plainly hate Rei. I think Mamoru and Usagi make a cute couple, but his personality outweighs his looks. Thank you for supporting me, and if you happened to Like Rei or Mamoru or any body of that matter, please do not read this story. This is a love story, but with my own little twist. No, there probably won't be a "happy" ending, but, do you call living FOREVER while ruling Earth happy? I wouldn't, I'd rather kill myself before the palace is even built.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mamoru stared at her. Was this stupid annoying brat really Rei? The fiery temple priestess that he knew? What HAD he missed . . .?  
  
Usagi became beautiful.  
  
Rei became a stupid ditz.  
  
What will happen next? Why, what if Ami walked through that door with Tattoos, and a nose pierce?  
  
Sweet, little Ami, how much she had changed.  
  
Then, Mamoru realized that Ami had NOT walked through that door, and she defiantly did NOT have tattoos and a nose pierce.  
  
Maybe he's been around Rei too much that he's starting to BECOME stupid like her.  
  
Well, like the playboy he is, he ditched Rei.  
  
The girl was so stupid, and conceited (she kept talking about herself) that she didn't even notice Mamoru unlatching his arm from her nasty grip, and walking off.  
  
Stupid. Just plain stupid.  
  
So, on his journey through the college, Mamoru saw many classes, but none with Usagi (or Jack)  
  
Mamoru gave up; he looked in every class for a janitor's suit, but none. An imagined light bulb flashed above his head.  
  
Didn't Usagi or Jack say that they'd meet in Jamie's class? Ah . . . yes! They had!  
  
He was so smart, no wonder they chose him to go to Harvard, the 'smart' school. Mamoru went around, and looked for a room with the name 'Jaime'.  
  
Eureka! He found it! What a smart boy.  
  
Mamoru grinned at his intelligent mind, and proceeded into the room.  
  
Who cares if he wasn't a student, why, a smart cookie like him is sure to be mistaken as a teacher.  
  
"YOUNG MAN!"  
  
He froze, no one ever talked to him like that before, no one.  
  
Mamoru wasn't scared though, he's already graduated and all so they couldn't possibly kick him out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There, standing in front of him, was an old woman of 50.  
  
Though her age was apparent, she was young looking for her age, a few wrinkles here and there. But that was all.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? You are disturbing my class!"  
  
"So, your point is?"  
  
He could see her fuming with rage, he didn't care.  
  
She couldn't possibly resist his charms, no, he wasn't some sick perve that dated grandma's, but HELLO! He was HOT!  
  
"Ma'am, I am so sorry, it's just, I heard that you were the greatest teacher and my, I didn't know you were that pret-"  
  
"Well, well, Mamoru-san, didn't know that you would stupe down this low. I mean, trying to pick up a lady that is probably older then your own mother? Tsk, tsk."  
  
He turned to face the owner of the mocking voice. Raging blue clashed with a blue full of amusement.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes? That's me, don't you remember? Please Mamoru, I just met you yesterday, your memory isn't that short, is it?"  
  
The people in the room laughed. Mamoru was so embarrassed.  
  
But he couldn't let her win! He was the best; no one ever made fun of him!  
  
"Why Usagi, why are you out of your janitor's uniform?"  
  
She scoffed at him.  
  
"What Janitor uniformt? Like I would ever wear your clothes,"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
She and everyone else for that matter stared at him like as if he was crazy.  
  
"Um, Mamoru-san, this IS a *COLLEGE*"  
  
Did she think he was that stupid? Of course he knew it was a college!  
  
"Yes, I know it is a college, but why are *you* here?"  
  
"Um, to go to college?"  
  
He laughed at her, how stupid he was. Every male eye in the room, glared at him.  
  
"You! Actually made it into college?"  
  
"Yes, what's so funny?"  
  
"I never knew you could make it into college! Wait, did you like do a slut dance for the professors so that they would let you in?"  
  
That did it.  
  
But Usagi wouldn't stupe down to his low level, she had morals, and she worked her ass off to get to where she was today. She'd show him.  
  
"No Mamoru-san, if you would of checked what kind of a class, and a college this is, you would of known that that wouldn't work. It didn't work for Rei, and so it probably wouldn't work for me,"  
  
So, Rei WASN'T a student huh?  
  
"What did you do then? Beg?"  
  
She ignored his comment, and continued to talk.  
  
"As I was saying, did you read what kind of a class this is?"  
  
"No, so?"  
  
"Your standing in the advance class for medical courses,"  
  
Ok, so he was, but wait. Wasn't Usagi 23? Isn't that a little too old for college?  
  
"Wait! You're 23! Isn't that a little TOO old for college?"  
  
He smiled triumphly.  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
"Mamoru, if you knew, which I highly doubt you don't, but if you knew, then you would of known that this is a class for cardiologists, and so we have to stay here for at least *8* years,"  
  
Oh boy was he embarrassed. But he could not let HER win.  
  
"Oh, then where is your lover boy? You sure you're not cheating on him?"  
  
She smirked at him and begin to speak.  
  
"Yeah, Jack's here, HEY JACK! COME DOWN AND MEET MAMORU-SAN!"  
  
Jack smiled from where he was watching. Usa was doing a great job; she didn't need him to fight back. But, he loved her, and therefore didn't want her upset.  
  
"What do you want Usa?"  
  
Usagi gave an annoying glance up at him, and sent a telepathic message to him.  
  
Please, just once?  
  
But Usa, you're doing great by yourself  
  
But I don't like the way he's looking at me, it's just wrong, please?  
  
He sighed.  
  
All right,  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
You owe me, big time  
  
Whatever you say, Jackie  
  
Don't call me that, it sounds like a girls name  
  
I can call you whatever I want, Jackie  
  
Argh! You are so mean you evil-  
  
She cut him off.  
  
He was going to kill her, but not now, later.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-san!"  
  
"Jack."  
  
The two men stared at each other, and nodded.  
  
"As I was saying Mamoru-san Ja-"  
  
"You three, out!"  
  
They stared at the pissed of Ms. Jamie, and went out the door.  
  
"Oh look what you did Mamoru-san, did you know that we have finals?"  
  
"So, not my problem."  
  
Usagi was about to blast him off to hell, when Jack put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Just leave him be, it'll just cause more trouble . . . " Jack whispered in her ears.  
  
She giggled, and leaned her back against him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both stared at the annoyed Mamoru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why have to talk,"  
  
"Ok, let's go,"  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Jack can come if he wants to,"  
  
"Usagi, this is about 'you know'"  
  
"Oh, about me being Sailormoon?"  
  
Mamoru gapped at her.  
  
"Jacks here, and you just said it out loud, you ARE a ditz,"  
  
"Mamoru-san, Jack is one of us,"  
  
"You mean he's gay and wears a senshi suit?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"No, actually I'm prince Kethen, of the Galaxy of Tranet,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tranet."  
  
"No, the other one,"  
  
"Kethen,"  
  
"Oh, Kethen . . . what a gay name,"  
  
"And Endymion's not?"  
  
"Yeah, ok, what kind of powers do you have?"  
  
"Nothing gay like throwing flowers,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, and yes, I do have powers, kind of like Usagi's, but instead of the impurium silver crystal, I use another crystal,"  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you."  
  
-To be continued ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Ok, Thankiez to those who reviewed me. Here is chapter 5. And because I'm feeling so down, I hope you guys can make me feel better. Like before, I have a goal. At least 60 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter. I already have 49; I just need 11 more . . . Thank you again, and yes, I need editors, though I know some one who can help me, I need another editor. ICAW, I beg of you, PLEASE? Please help me by agreeing to be my editor? Oh, to busy? Well, ok . . . **LubO** 


	6. 6 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I checked, and am very glad to see 65 reviews. Thank you, all of you. And I am gladly adding chapter 6! Ok, my goal now is to reach 80. Yes, AT LEAST 80 reviews, or I won't post the next chapter. I know, harsh, but it's life.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed me. And I am glad to say, I have found an editor. Actually, I've found editor(s), and I'll list them out.  
  
Tsukino 754 (I think that's your name^^;)  
  
Peachcreamdreams (^^)  
  
Elfstar (there are some other numbers, but I don't know it!)  
  
Thank you, and I hope you do a good job. Lol Those of you who asked me about the other scouts. I need you to be patient. Please, BE PATIENT. If any of you harass me about that again, I'll wipe this whole story off (I'm serious) It's harsh, but the more you ask, the more I get irritated.  
  
A warning to all of you:  
  
My endings are usually NOT what you hope, though they are good, they are surprising. Expect the UNEXPECTED!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Mamoru stared at this 'Kethen' dude, and wondered, how in the world did he know about Usagi?  
  
I mean, he lives completely in another galaxy, maybe even in another UNIVERSE. Maybe, he could be from another dimension or another parallel universe.  
  
Crazy, he's gone absolutely nuts. The guy probably wanted Usagi for her powers, and her body.  
  
Mamoru clenched his fists together. How dare he want Usagi for her BODY, her body was HIS, not anybody else.  
  
Ok, the thoughts were getting too confusing, and downright silly.  
  
Mamoru slyly smiled, and started to smirk.  
  
"Ok, Mr. 'Kethen', how do you 'know' us that well?"  
  
Jack smiled at his game. He knew what Mamoru was playing at, hey, why not have fun too?  
  
"Well, Mr. 'Endymoon'-"  
  
"It's EndyMION, not EndyMOON!"  
  
"Whatever, but, the reason that I know so much is because I have been stalking you,"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Jack smiled at his lack of brain cells. He didn't even know that it was all a joke. Might as well keep playing.  
  
"Precisely what I expected you to say, Endymion. I have been following you, ever since the first day Usagi took a wad of paper and threw it at your forehead,"  
  
"Why you! How dare you follow me! And me! Of all people to follow, why couldn't you follow Usagi or one of the other scouts? My secrets are to important to let someone know!"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Secrets, Mamoru? What 'secrets'?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Why Usagi, if I tell you, it won't be a 'secret' anymore. And, knowing you, you'll probably tell the whole world, or at least ALL of Japan by tonight."  
  
"Oh Mamoru, that is not me, seriously, I thought you knew me better!"  
  
She mocked a look of hurt, and buried her face into Jack's collar.  
  
"Oh, go ahead, run to your pretty boy, but remember 'Usako' you are mine, and will always be mine,"  
  
Usagi snorted, and looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I'm nobody's you sleazy pig!"  
  
She and Jack rushed past Mamoru, and out the door. Leaving a dumbfound Mamoru, behind.  
  
"Sheesh, you would of thought she would accept the truth by now," Mamoru drawled.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"He is so annoying and full of himself, isn't he?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Even when we were going out, he was always, "Oh, I'm studying in medical, cause I want to be a doctor, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,"  
  
Jack grinned at her joke, and turned on the engine.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks to him, we have to borrow notes from Josh or something," Usagi said.  
  
Jack frowned at this. Why would Usa want to ask JOSH for notes? The guy was a nut, a player dumb butt!  
  
"Why Josh?"  
  
"Because he's the only one who ACTUALLY copies down the CORRECT notes."  
  
"Why not ask Mina?"  
  
"She writes Andrews name like 5000 times on her paper and draws hearts all over it."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"All of her notes are in German, she thinks it's good to translate all of them because it 'improves' her minds vocabulary,"  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yeah, she does,"  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"She's to busy staring at the guy in front of her to listen to the professor,"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Writes and draws perverted stuff all over his paper, he says 'it soothes' his mind. I never want to read his mind ever again, not after the last time,"  
  
She shuddered at the thought and looked out the window.  
  
The car pulled up to Jack's house, and they step out.  
  
"So, this is where you live," a cold voice sneered.  
  
Usagi and Jack stared at the spot the voice was heard from. Sitting atop the tree, with legs crossed, was none other then the infamous Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, I see that you haven't changed. Always stalking people as usual, huh?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see how good a job this freak of nature has,"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
That wasn't how Mamoru felt when he first saw the house. Quite the opposite, what a funny site he made, sitting there on the tree branch, mouth opened wide enough for a bird to make it's nest in.  
  
"For your information Mamoru-san, I work as a brain surgeon for the Tokyo Medical hospital. I just got offered a job in Kobe, and is expecting to move there right after I finish college. Since I was so advanced at the subject, I do not have to wait 8 years in college. I'm graduating nest spring."  
  
Mamoru frowned at this, but it soon turned into a smile.  
  
"What about Usagi? Are you leaving her just because of you job?"  
  
"You left her because of some stupid school in America,"  
  
"But I came back, and I don't think Usagi would like you leaving her,"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"You're right, that's why she's coming with me."  
  
Mamoru's mouth hung slightly opened.  
  
"B-But, what about college?"  
  
Usagi giggled, and smiled at his ignorance.  
  
"I got offered the same job, so Jack and I will be working side by side as partners,"  
  
"Where will you live? You can't possibly take care of yourself Usagi,"  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't worry, you've reminded me about it enough already. That's why I'm living with Jack,"  
  
Mamoru gritted his teeth. Usagi, HIS Usagi, was going to live with ANOTHER man? He wouldn't have this, he wouldn't! There had to be another way.  
  
Suddenly, a dull-lit light bulb flashed above his head.  
  
"But you'd have to be married, wouldn't you? To be able to live together,"  
  
Usagi grinned. Here was the best part, the part she had been waiting for.  
  
"I know, we are."  
  
~To be continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks for reading. Remember at LEAST 80 reviews, or I won't post the next chapter up! No FLAMES, or I won't write. Been having a really crappy day. **LubO** 


	7. 7 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you people. I do not know who has e-mailed or reviewed me, b/c I have not checked yet. Thank you anyways for your will to keep reading.  
  
Mamoru fans, I am not *that* evil. Surprised? Better not be. As I have told you repeatedly, NEVER be surprised about what I write.  
  
The last chapter was not the greatest, ah, what the hell? It was the worst chapter I've ever written. I don't need people to tell me. I already know. And I regret feeling bad that day. But I have a great idea now, and I need your patients and kindness.  
  
If you can withstand my outrageous ideas, then please, read on. It may make many of you hate me, but I *do* have a great idea. /(^^)\  
  
I want to tell you, that I hate to WRITE battle scenes, as much I hate to READ them. There are only a few that I really like, one of the stories is by PhoenixStar, and I truly loved her battles. Thank you again, and please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(A/N: Mamoru HAS already DETRANSFORMED!)  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Usagi smirked at him.  
  
"Y-You're m-married?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
This wasn't possible. No, it wasn't. She was suppose to RUN to HIM. Not run down the isle with some guy, some OTHER guy.  
  
It was all a dream. Maybe Kethy, or whatever his name was, was an evil dude. And he's brainwashed, by the evil 'Kethy'. Yeah, he was brainwashed.  
  
"I see." Mamoru stated.  
  
Usagi stared at him.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"This is all a brainwashing scheme. Usagi, you're not real. And this Kethy- "  
  
"Kethen."  
  
"Whatever, well, this KETHEN guy has brainwashed me, and he plans to use my wicked cool powers to brainwash some more people, and take over the world,"  
  
"Now why would I want to use your powers? I don't plan to brainwash people with FLOWERS!"  
  
"They're steel tipped ROSES, not FLOWERS!"  
  
"Oh, ok, then what would I do with a bunch of steel tipped ROSES? Huh? Find a spoiled prince and make him fall in love? (Beauty, and the beast)"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Before Mamoru could answer, a beep was heard.  
  
Usagi swiftly reached into her pocket and took out a pink communicator.  
  
"E.T. here,"  
  
Jupiter's face appeared, it was deathly pale and worried.  
  
"Hurry, me, V-babe, and Merc, can't hold it any longer,"  
  
Before Usagi could answer, she shut off the communicator.  
  
In a rush of speed and agility that Mamoru never knew that Usagi possessed, she and Jack transformed and rushed off.  
  
They were getting farther and farther away, barely visible.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
They turned and stared at him.  
  
"What? Why have to hurry!"  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
Then, Usagi answered with a question, he would never forget.  
  
"What *can* you do?"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Not wasting anytime, Mamoru transformed, and 'hopped' after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle was terrible.  
  
Mars couldn't help shit, standing there, carelessly whistling.  
  
"What the hells wrong with you Mars?" Jupiter yelled.  
  
Usually, Mars would at least help, but today she just stood there. Like as if she was waiting for someone.  
  
Mercury was nursing a raw arm that had been scraped and burnt by the youma.  
  
  
  
"Where's E.T?"  
  
(A/N: E.T. = Eternal (moon) Not Extra terrestrial)  
  
"She's coming, just called h- ARGH!"  
  
The youma blasted razor sharp crystals at them, severely slicing Jupiter's thigh open.  
  
Jupiter fell to the ground, as she clutched her open wound, trying to get the blood to stop.  
  
No use.  
  
Eternal moon rushed to the scene, along with Prince Kethen and started to think of an attack.  
  
The youma was strong, too strong. But the weird thing is, it looked like is WASN'T searching for energy, but for something else. What was it?  
  
She couldn't think of anything.  
  
What if there was no hope?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood against the shadows. He winced when he saw the youma slice open Jupiter's leg.  
  
Where was she? That lazy moon brat! Where the heck was she?  
  
Here they were, Mercury with a bad arm, Venus with various third-degree burns, Jupiter with a slice leg and other burns, and Mars, being just plain stupid.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer, if she didn't come, he might as well steal the fame and win this battle.  
  
Sure, it was probably a piece of cake. With his steel-tipped roses, he could probably kill this pathetic excuse for a youma in a matter of seconds.  
  
He threw a dozen of roses at the youma, but it quickly waved the things away, like little mosquitoes.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen kept throwing roses at it; pretty soon, the youma got annoyed and started running towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Eternal moon watch as Tuxedo Mask ran away from the youma.  
  
Pathetic, a sitting rock could do better; at least it could block the attacks.  
  
She'd have to save his hide, again.  
  
"He's stupid isn't he?" Kethen asked.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Come on, we better save him,"  
  
"But how? This youma is far stronger then the other ones!"  
  
"I know, but what else can we do?"  
  
No more words came out of either lips, as they ran into the battle.  
  
"Moon! What took you so long?" yelled Jupiter, as she wiped blood away from her lips.  
  
"Trouble with Tux,"  
  
"Well, hurry up, looks like Tux is going to be killed pretty soon,"  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"No time to joke! Hurry up!"  
  
"Right,"  
  
And they were off, chasing the stupid cape man.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at the ground, and quickly found some braches of stick.  
  
"AH HA!" he yelled, as he tried to poke the creature's eyes out.  
  
Eternal moon and Kethen stared bewildered at him. What good will a stick do? When the power of lightening couldn't even kill it?  
  
Eternal moon quickly ran to him, pushed him away, and kicked the youma.  
  
Its claws grabbed at her, and scrapped the top of her head slightly.  
  
"Shit!" Moon yelled, as she kicked the youma again.  
  
Kethen yelled his attack, but to his avail, the youma was too strong.  
  
"Moon! It's too strong!"  
  
Eternal moon concentrated on her powers, and quickly probed into the youma's mind.  
  
Destroying all of the brain cell, and power usage, that it had. She called on her powers.  
  
Quickly slicing off it's clawed hand; E-moon took the claws, and stuck it down the youma's throat. The youma quickly choked on its own hand, and dropped to the ground, but not before taking it's other hand a slicing E-moon's arm opened.  
  
"Shoot!" she yelled, as she kicked the youma.  
  
Kethen raced to her, and looked at her arm.  
  
"We better get you and the scouts to the hospital!"  
  
Eternal moon detransformed, and staggered towards the scouts.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down her face, as she carefully wiped it away.  
  
Her face slowly turned blue, and she begin to hyperventilate, her breathing shallow. She greedily sucked in air, but to no avail, it never got to her lungs.  
  
Kethen rushed to her side, as quickly as possible.  
  
"Mercury! What's wrong with her?!?" he yelled, as he tucked away the strands of her hair that was matted against her forehead.  
  
Using what was left of her strength, Mercury took out her computer, and studied Usagi through her visors.  
  
"The poison from the youma's claws runs through her vein. It has poisoned most of her blood, and quickly is taking over her body."  
  
"What can we do? TELL ME!" Kethen yelled.  
  
Mercury typed furiously on her computer. Her eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT? What's wrong???????"  
  
"We, w-we, can't do a-anything . . . "  
  
"What???????? How can that be possible?"  
  
"Apparently, whoever sent this youma, wasn't after energy, but was after . . . Sailormoon."  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE?"  
  
Kethen quickly wrapped the blue Usagi in a tight embrace, as he chanted an enchantment, over and over again.  
  
He dropped to the ground, on his knees.  
  
Usagi's world became hazy, everything was just so dizzy. Please, let the world stop moving.  
  
What was wrong with her? Her face felt wet, and moist. Her body was numb, she couldn't feel a thing.  
  
Where was Kethen? Is he ok? Are the scouts ok? By god! She'd even be happy if she knew if Tuxedo Kamen was okay!  
  
Vaguely, she could hear sobs, and tears, as a lean body held her.  
  
Was it Kethen? Was it? Why is he crying? Oh why . . .  
  
Her world became hazy, and all she saw was blackness.  
  
"Usagi, you'll be ok, Usagi? USAGI? USAGI PLEASE ANSWER ME???" Kethen frantically yelled.  
  
He shook her, with all his might, as if forcing her too open her eyes once again.  
  
"Mercury! What's wrong with her? TELL ME!"  
  
Mercury scanned Usagi, her eyes started to water.  
  
"Kethen . . . we're too late,"  
  
"NOOOO! SERENITY! DON'T LEAVE ME, NOT AGAIN!!!!"  
  
He collapsed on to her body, and held her there, sobbing, and weeping.  
  
A white figure seeped out of Usagi, it was bright, and yet, enchanting.  
  
It hovered of her body, for a second, and then, in a blink of eye, it was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened, as he watched Kethen weep over Usagi's death.  
  
"It should be me . . . that person weeping over her, should be ME,"  
  
Then, he saw it. A white figure, floated out of Usagi. No one took notice to it, no one but him.  
  
It lingered in their presence for a moment, and then, it was gone. And at that very moment, Mamoru knew. His eyes widened.  
  
That was the Usagi he never knew, the Usagi he left *too* soon.  
  
She was the Usagi he would never meet again. And it took him this long, to realize it.  
  
~To be continued ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ People, if you're asking me if the stories done. NO, it isn't. Can you not read the "to be continued'? Please, I will have the next chapter out soon. Do not hate me for what I have done. And, you ask, why do I want so many reviews? It is not a bribe, but an essay sort of thing. To show me if you like it or not. If few people reviewed me, I would not write anymore. My purpose of writing is to KNOW that people will enjoy. I NEED, at LEAST 93 reviews. Please and thank you. Till later. **LubO** 


	8. 8 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, I wrote this chapter about 1 hour after I wrote chapter 7. Yeah, I know, it was sad. But as I said. Expect the Unexpected.  
  
WARNING: When you get to the ending, read SLOWLY! Slowly, got that? Sl-o-w- l-I g-o-t -t-h-at ?  
  
Lol.  
  
That is all. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two figures, stood, in the darkness. Whispering.  
  
"What has happened to her?"  
  
"She must grow stronger."  
  
"Isn't there another way?"  
  
"No, it must happen this way,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To show barriers, to know what's right and wrong. To let her know a way which is good and a way, which is bad. The time will come when she has to decided."  
  
"They have taken her."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"This change is great, yes, and many will be sacrificed. But for the life of the princess, many will HAVE to be sacrificed. Destiny chooses itself, and even I, have no power of it. The only thing closes to preventing it, would be too dangerous, and would instantly kill the princess, do you want that?"  
  
"Of course not, I would never want such a thing!"  
  
"I know you don't, but it must happen, in order to secure the future. For it is not what it use to be. . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was floating. She at least knew that.  
  
But the question of exactly where she was, was still a mystery, a big mystery.  
  
Where was Kethen? The scouts? Tuxedo Kamen? No, the big question here was, where was EARTH?  
  
This planet couldn't be Earth; it might not even be a planet.  
  
Was she in a void, never ending in which she will fall forever and ever?  
  
A bottomless hole, no climbing out, because you will keep falling?  
  
Or could it possible be an illusion, to all of this, a trick of the mind?  
  
Whatever or wherever she was, she could not feel anything, physically and emotionally.  
  
After sometime, she pried open her eye, which at this time seemed like someone glued it shut with cement glue.  
  
Light peaked through her lids, as her eyes widened.  
  
It was beautiful, in a mythical way.  
  
Surroundings, none, but all white. A bright light hung at the end, was she dead?  
  
Don't follow the light . . .  
  
Why? Why couldn't she follow the light? It was bright, so much better then the darkness, and yet, it was comforting.  
  
Princess, don't follow the light . . .  
  
No, she won't. She's not dead, and this is all a dream.  
  
"Princess,"  
  
She whirled around, and met face to face with a twinkling girl.  
  
Her eyes where wide with curiosity and innocence of a child, and yet, the child seemed like she knew far more then the heavens.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The child giggled, and bounced to Usagi, immediately grabbing her hand and leading her towards the light.  
  
Usagi felt strange, light-headed and happy. The moment her hand touched the child's, and eerie calmness seeped through her.  
  
Don't follow the light Princess, don't . . .  
  
But she was having such bliss and fun. Oh why would she want to stop?  
  
The world . . .  
  
The world? What about it?  
  
"Princess, do not listen to them. Had the world ever done anything in return for you?" the child asked.  
  
"No. Never."  
  
The world had done nothing for her, except let her live on it.  
  
"Leave them, that dreadful place, where people kill people, and hate roams."  
  
True. The world was populated with evil, hatred. Only a few people were allowed to feel love, and she was one of them. But she lost it, no more love.  
  
What about Kethen?  
  
Where did that voice come from? Kethen. The prince from Tranet, the man she loved.  
  
"Princess, Kethen will not love you, he is just like Endymion, the pig that left you,"  
  
Such innocence in the child, she couldn't possible lie. The name Mamoru hung in her thoughts. She hated the man. He was the first person that taught her hate, and the first person that taught her love.  
  
Was it really love? No, it wasn't. He was just using her.  
  
"And Jack will too." The child spoke, her voice going calm.  
  
How did she know? How did this sweet child read her mind, every time?  
  
"Little one, how did you know?"  
  
The child shrugged, and continued to tug on Usagi's arm, wanting to skip on.  
  
But Usagi heeded no attention.  
  
"Princess, please, come with me,"  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"A place where you will never be hurt again."  
  
Such silliness, you can get hurt everywhere. There is no hiding.  
  
"No Dear, no, let's talk first,"  
  
"No, no princess, we have to go!"  
  
The child tugged harder on Usagi, with strength such little girls should not posses.  
  
"Let go!" Usagi yelled. The child kept tugging, harder.  
  
Leave the child, leave HER!  
  
The voice, not the voice. Who was it?  
  
The child screamed and ran away towards the light.  
  
Staring after her, Usagi fell to her knees.  
  
Where the hell was she? The white room didn't look beautiful anymore, instead, it looked haunting, and scary.  
  
Usagi pulled her knee's up, and rocked herself. Where WAS SHE????  
  
"Princess, you shouldn't sit on the dirty ground,"  
  
Usagi stared up, and met eye to eye with a woman with pink hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Prothetias."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Somewhere safe."  
  
She didn't feel safe, none at all.  
  
Don't go anywhere near the light . . .  
  
There was that damn voice again!  
  
Where was she????? Who was that????  
  
"Come on princess, we must go."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Home sounded nice, too nice to be true.  
  
Don't listen, don't go with her!  
  
"No!"  
  
The lady looked surprised.  
  
"Why princess? Why won't you join us?"  
  
  
  
"Where are my friends?"  
  
"You call those people friends? They don't deserve your kindness princess. Come with me, and you'll meet people who will give you even more kindness then they'll ever amount too."  
  
"I want proof,"  
  
The lady sighed, and waved her hand, motioning Usagi to stand up.  
  
She complied.  
  
"Fine princess, as you wish."  
  
And with a swish of her arm, a swirl appeared, and on it, was Minako's face.  
  
"Minako . . .my friend." Usagi whispered.  
  
The lady laughed.  
  
"Friend? Why must you keep calling her that?"  
  
Usagi frowned, and continued to stare at the women.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Princess, be patient, and watch."  
  
And Usagi did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Stuff on the screen)  
  
Mina stared at Usagi's body, and whispered a silent prayer.  
  
"Usagi, please come back."  
  
And she walked home, going immediately to her room.  
  
She fell on her bed, and cried.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And you call her a bad friend!"  
  
"Princess, continue to watch!"  
  
And she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto cried, and wiped her hands on her apron.  
  
Cooking. The one passion that would always soothe her. Usagi's death was hard, very hard.  
  
Too hard for her to withstand, so she didn't. She left before anyone could call after her.  
  
Usagi was dead. No more Usagi, no more laughter's, no more jokes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami studied, or at least tried to.  
  
Usagi's blue face kept appearing in her mind, and Jacks.  
  
She blushed at the thought.  
  
No, Usagi was dead, but Jack . . .  
  
Jack was depressed, he needed someone, and she would be the one.  
  
Her duties to the princess kept her from feeling love. None was aloud.  
  
And now that the princess was gone, no one was to take her place, or fulfill her destiny.  
  
And Jack needed love; she would be that very love.  
  
Usagi was gone, and the past was the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru's face appeared in the swirl.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Yes, the prince, he broke you heart dear princess. You gave it to him on a silver platter, and he smashed it."  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth. It was true, all off it.  
  
Sure, Minako and Makoto cried, but Ami? No thought.  
  
She never would of expected sweet Ami to be mean or heartless.  
  
And as more thoughts of betrayal poured into Usagi's mind, her heart slowly froze, and her mind became harsh, no forgiveness.  
  
The lady smiled as she watched the princess battle with herself.  
  
She was changing, and pretty soon, their worries would be over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're winning!"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Aren't you going to help her?"  
  
"How can I help her?"  
  
"Go to her."  
  
"Their world is nonexistent. A dent in time between the present and the future. They are in a time zone in which things may happen, and as far as I can see, these things WILL happen."  
  
"How can we save her?"  
  
"I don't know. Their world has no path or gates for me to get into, for it is NOT real. Only a maybe real, and in order for me to find the gate, those things MUST happen."  
  
"It would kill her!"  
  
"Emotionally, yes, but physically, no."  
  
"So, there is a chance?"  
  
"Yes, it is risky. These enemies have planned this out, far beyond my understanding complex. It is in, my knowledge, that they plan to make this happen, so their world WILL happen."  
  
"So they are make believe creatures wanting to be real?"  
  
"Not precisely make believe, more like a elliptical illusion that MAY or CAN happen. But, it is a fifty-fifty chance of their existent. So, in order to survive and become real, they must capture a real being from our REAL world."  
  
"But why the princess?"  
  
"She is far the strongest being in our universe. These things cannot take chances, and capture just ANY being. It must be the purist and strongest being, the messiah herself."  
  
"Is it because a regular being cannot withstand and hold all the power?"  
  
"Exactly, if they chose the scouts, though their powers are great, they are not strong enough. Their powers is 'A' and the messiah's is 'AB' they need the extra 'b'"  
  
"How can they get a 'b' in their powers?"  
  
"Too complicated, they will have to find another messiah, and contract their powers together, in which the messiah will have to be a male. But then, there is a 75 percent chance that the process will not work, and in return will kill them. Not to mention, there is no other holder of the 'b' power."  
  
"But what if it works?"  
  
"There is no chance, like I have said, they must have absolutes!"  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
"Yes, he is a holder of the 'b' but only the 'b'. But, the process will take years, and theses enemies don't have years. They only have a moment to stop the real time, and rewrite it with their 'own' real time."  
  
"Pray God to help us,"  
  
"No one can, this is far beyond our experience."  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"We do nothing but watch, and wait. The future now depends on the princess's decision. No longer is anything fair. They may cheat and lie however they want to."  
  
"While we are sitting ducks!"  
  
"Yes, but there is nothing we can do, like I said. If our future is to be rewritten and changed, so be it."  
  
"I just hope you're right Pluto, I just hope you're right."  
  
"So do I."  
  
~To be continued ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ To confusing? Huh? If it was, you should of listened to me. I told you to read it slowly. Ok? Bye for now, and sorry for the grammars mistakes. (It was Tri*!) Please review, I need at least 98. Got that? Or else I won't post, bad day, argument with my friend SugaBunny. 


	9. 9 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so far, as I know of. No one has read chapter 8. I advise you to do so, because this chapter will make no sense if you don't. In fact, chapter 8 is so important, that if you did not read it, this whole story would not make sense. Then where would you be?  
  
I am proud to say, that have gotten 101 reviews so far, and I thank you.  
  
Please enjoy, and if I start babbling about all that "NOT REAL" shit, just read it slowly, b/c every part of it is crucial and vital. That is all. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru's face begined to swirl, as Usagi begin to see his actions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen sat on the tree branch, snickering like a hyena on drugs.  
  
"Finally, Sailormoon is gone. But woe is me. I will never get to experiences the pleasures of her body."  
  
What a loss, but yet, his worries were over. Kethen would suffer because of the loss of Usagi. If he couldn't have Usagi, no one would. And that's the way he liked it.  
  
He hopped of the tree branch, and 'flew' home.  
  
Maybe Rei wasn't a bad person after all, hey; he could get use to her babbling . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi gasped. Though she knew Mamoru was heartless, she would of thought that he would of cared because of her death.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Who cares about what he thought. She still had Kethen.  
  
"Princess, how are you so sure that Kethen will stay loyal, once you're gone?"  
  
But Kethen was such a nice person. He *truly* loved her, didn't he?  
  
"He only used you princess, just like that pathetic prince."  
  
Yes, Kethen will only use her, yes, it was true.  
  
  
  
'Don't listen to her . . . he loves you!'  
  
Where did that voice come from? Whoever it was, it sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Princess, come with us, we will show you real, true, pure love."  
  
"I want proof,"  
  
The lady sighed once again, and with a wave of her hand, the swirl showed a picture of Kethen, happy.  
  
"Princess, I want you to watch closely, and tell me what you see,"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kethen sat there, holding onto Usagi.  
  
She was dead, he knew that. But why so soon? He wanted to rule with her, have power with her, and eventually start a powerful family.  
  
Even 2 days after Usagi's death, he still hung on to the hope. But not anymore, it was useless.  
  
She was gone, she had *left* him, alone.  
  
His doorbell rung, but he just sat there.  
  
"Jack! It's me! Ami!"  
  
Ami? What was she doing here? He was glad that she was here; he couldn't bare being alone any longer.  
  
Quickly standing up, he went to open the door.  
  
A blue blur rushed to him, quickly embracing him.  
  
He did nothing to stop her, it was comforting.  
  
"Ami? What's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi's gone."  
  
"Yes, I know. But stop being sad."  
  
"Sad? SAD? Who said I was sad, Jack, Kethen, now we can be together!"  
  
She was a crazy. What did she mean?  
  
"How can you not be sad?" Kethen asked as he slowly pulled away from her, holding her shoulders.  
  
He looked into her eyes, so beautiful with love. Her eyes was even farther and deeper then Usagi's, at least that's what he thought.  
  
He took his fingers and lifted up her chin, to stare at his face.  
  
Ami leaned in, and parted her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi watched in sheer horror, as she saw Jack kiss Ami.  
  
If she were dead, she'd tell him to move on, but 2 days after her death? TWO DAYS? Only TWO days later, and he'd forgotten about her.  
  
How could he?  
  
'Princess, don't listen to her, DON'T!'  
  
Screw the voice, she had seen enough. But oh, she couldn't leave with out seeing her TRUE friends, she couldn't.  
  
"I want to see how Minako and Makoto are now."  
  
The lady sighed once again, and waved her hand.  
  
"As you wish princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a week after Usagi's death, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Jack were sitting on the floor, in the family room.  
  
"Dare." Stated Jack.  
  
Minako giggled, and an evil grin started to take over her face.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Ami, for 5 minutes without breathing!"  
  
Jack just smiled and tilted Ami's head back, his lips captured hers.  
  
Makoto and Minako watched with ah.  
  
"Usagi could never kiss like that!" Makoto whispered.  
  
"You go Ami!" yelled Minako.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How . . .c-could they?" Usagi whispered, as she continued to watch Jack kiss Ami, passionately.  
  
"Princess, I have shown you the truth. Have you figured it out yet? They are not good friends, only wanted you for protection because they were too wimpy and lazy to fight for their selves?" the lady stated.  
  
"Yes, I see now. And I want them to suffer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pluto gasped at the words of the princess.  
  
"She has changed." She whispered.  
  
"Greatly. Their influences have deceived her."  
  
"Yes, but it is a must, their world is slowly becoming real. Once it is real enough to have a gate, I will go and get her."  
  
"She will be once again safe."  
  
"No one will kill her, yes, she is safe from that. But the truth? No, she has seen too much to turn back. She may be someone else when we get to her."  
  
"If we get to her."  
  
"Yes, IF we get to her. If they could influence her this fast, think about when they become real. She will believe them so much, that she'll never look at us the same again."  
  
"But she will be safe."  
  
"If she comes with us. They plan to steal the crystal, in order to live and become real. They will destroy her after that, for then she will be too weak and unstable."  
  
"Then why did we take this risk?"  
  
"Because it is the only way."  
  
"It will kill her!"  
  
"It CAN kill her. We must take chances, if it is to save the princess life. We must deceive her and lie too."  
  
"Why? Why must we lie to the princess?"  
  
"Because, the games are now no longer fair, you must lie and betray in order to survive."  
  
"What a dreadful way to live, all the lying."  
  
"Yes, and I deeply regret putting the princess through this. But she will have to be strong, and the decisions are hers." Pluto said, as she wistfully continued to watch the princess battle with herself.  
  
The future was no longer safe. No Crystal Tokyo.  
  
~To be continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short? Yes, I know. I am sorry to say that it is short, but it will become longer. I need at least 108 reviews. I have 101 so far, only 7 more to go. **LubO** 


	10. 10 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY TRI*!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I have been busy, writing a term paper. I thank you Tsukino_751 for agreeing to be my editor. ^__^ Thank you for you patients, and I noticed that most of you dropped out during the 8th chapter. I told you to wait, I guess you going to miss out what I was going to say.  
  
Now, I am holding a contest, and the person who wins, will get to see my upcoming "secret" story. I'm serious. I have started it, and am right now fixing all of the editorial marks.  
  
I am having a contest, and if you would like to enter right now, scroll down to the bottom. If you don't want to now, read on, and then read the bottom. If you don't even want to join, fine with me, but you won't get to see the new story till March at the earliest.  
  
Enjoy! And I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Earth (the REAL time)  
  
Jack stared as Usagi's coffin was dropped into the ground.  
  
He couldn't bare to stare, at that, coffin. An eternal resting place of Usagi's.  
  
He will never marry her, rule with her, make family with her, or even . . . tell her that he truly *loved* her. Not like that stupid prince of Earth.  
  
Jack now despised Endymion, no, not Endymion, but Mamoru.  
  
Even though in the Silver Millennium he and Endymion were rivals, they were brothers at heart.  
  
When Serenity wasn't around, they would play jokes on each other and 'battle' playfully to see who was the strongest.  
  
They were just boys, barely 17 of age, and as boys, this was their natural instincts.  
  
But Endymion was gone, and in his place was a cheap look-a-like, that was nothing like Endy.  
  
The hired men shoveled dirt onto Usagi's coffin, burying her at last, into the warmth of the Earth.  
  
Jack couldn't take it anymore, her burst into fitful sobs, as he thought of Usagi's smile, her laughter, and most of all, how he would never see her again.  
  
No one could save her now, no Queen Selenity to save them, nor crystal to save Usagi.  
  
His eyes became blurry, as he fell to the ground, sobbing. He didn't care that the dirt would get all over his expensive Tuxedo, he didn't care that it was raining, Usagi was gone, and what was left?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru watched Jack with watered eyes.  
  
Usako was gone. And it took him this long to realize how much she meant to him.  
  
How he treated her, was inhumane. He shunned her love, and took it for baby acts.  
  
He never stopped to realize how precious she was, or how beautiful she actually was.  
  
Tears streamed down his face, and more came.  
  
The worst part was that, she died not loving *him* but died while loving *Kethen*  
  
No more apologies, she was gone for good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina didn't bother going to the funeral, it was too sad.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy, from the crying.  
  
As she sat in her room, more tears blurred her vision, as she feel onto of her bed and pounded her fists.  
  
Why did Usagi have to die?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita threw her glass of water at the wall.  
  
Trying to not cry was her biggest test yet, Usagi wouldn't like to see her cry.  
  
But, unknown to the blind eye, inside her body was racked with unnerve sorrow.  
  
Usagi had died, and she had questioned.  
  
She never even said that she was sorry. Sorry for saying all those years ago that Usagi was a wimp, and idiot without brains that only liked her for her cooking.  
  
How stupid she had been.  
  
She pounded her fist on to the wall, over and over again, until her knuckles begin to bleed.  
  
She didn't care; she didn't suffer as much pain.  
  
Loosing Usagi was harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears dropped onto a textbook, as Ami looked up from her studies.  
  
Usagi was gone, and here she was, studying.  
  
She can still hear Usagi's voice years ago.  
  
Telling her to stop reading, and to have more fun. What a bookworm she had been. And Usagi was gone . . .  
  
No longer there to remind her to have fun once in a while. She cried herself to sleep, with frightening dreams of Usagi's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blaze in her eyes died down, as she remembered her friends.  
  
How could they betray her, she didn't believe it.  
  
"Prothetias, I want to see my friend, and wish the happiness."  
  
"But princess, the BETRAYED you!"  
  
"Yes, but I do not want to live in bitter, please, it is the last favor I will ask of you,"  
  
"I cannot allow it."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They have betrayed you, and I will not allow you to be hurt again."  
  
Usagi looked into her eyes, and finally saw the truth.  
  
"Your lying, they have not betrayed me."  
  
"Did the pictures show you know truth?"  
  
"They are not truth, they are not real!"  
  
"Princess, would you think that I would actually lie to you, I *know* you." Prothetias stated calmly.  
  
"Know you don't, I've never even met you!"  
  
"Yes you have, way back then."  
  
"I knew know one by the name of Prothetias, you are a fake!"  
  
Prothetias growled, and started towards Usagi.  
  
"Let me tell you something princess, you are to come with me, it is my orders!" she barked.  
  
"From who? TELL ME!"  
  
Prothetias lunged for Usagi, but missed and landed on the floor.  
  
"You are a lair Prothetias, do you think that my friend would actually betray me? You have chose the wrong person to mess with."  
  
Usagi ran towards the light, and called her transformation into a princess.  
  
  
  
Prothetias screamed at her.  
  
"You stupid girl! Don't transform! You will destroy us-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A flash of light, and Usagi was gone, while Prothetias lied there, dead.  
  
Usagi was white, or as far as she could see.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself appearing, in another's apartment.  
  
Familiar, but yet a strange apartment.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
He breathe caught in her throat, has she saw Mamoru, backing out of his bathroom, with nothing on but a towel.  
  
No, no, no, NO! Her thought's reverted back to the images she saw.  
  
It wasn't real, she knew that, but he *still* hurt her, very much.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru heard some noises behind him, and tensed up, getting ready to attack.  
  
He turned around, and yelled.  
  
"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
  
Usagi screamed and launched herself against the walls, cowering in shock.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. Was that really her? Wasn't she dead?  
  
It must be his mind, it *has* to be his mind. But what the heck, he could always hope.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
The not-really Usagi nodded, and carefully stood up.  
  
"Y-Yes,"  
  
What was wrong with her? Why was she stuttering? He *dumped* her, and she, being the fool she was, believed that he loved her.  
  
"You're not real," Mamoru calmly stated.  
  
What the heck was wrong with him? Of course she was real! For heavens sake! She was standing right here! In his apartment, crouched against the wall, will staring at him, in a towel, only a towel.  
  
"Of course I'm real Mamoru-baka! What do you think I am? A ghost?"  
  
She said the wrong thing, his face paled and he fell to his knees.  
  
He cupped his hands together, and bowed down.  
  
"I'm sorry ghost of Usako! Please don't punish me! I really never saw your true self! I believed that you were a baby! Please don't kill me and leave!"  
  
She was about to scream at him, I mean, the man was on his knees in a *towel*  
  
But then she heard what he said, he never *really* loved her, only Serenity.  
  
And now, he was just saying this to save his own skin, pathetic.  
  
"Mamoru! I AM the ghost of Usagi! And I will haunt you forever! What you have done is wrong, and is treason to me! In the name of Selene, I CURSE YOU!"  
  
He whimpered in fear, and clutched his head (and towel) closer to his body.  
  
Usagi watched in Amusement as Mamoru, finally, she was the one who made him whimper and beg. That was what she had been waiting for.  
  
She pulled him up, and looked him in the face.  
  
"Endymion, prince of the Terrans and earth, I banish you from my sight. Good-bye." And she walked off, leaving a scared Mamoru in a towel behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi wandered aimlessly around town, in search of Jack.  
  
Did he really cheat on her? Or was that a fake illusion Prothetias showed her?  
  
She couldn't believe it now, it was too soon. She had to see for herself.  
  
Running in the direction of Jack's apartment, Usagi saw that the door was slightly opened.  
  
She walked inside, surprised to see that no one there.  
  
Carefully walking in, Usagi listened for sounds. She heard it.  
  
Scrapping, and pounding were heard, from Jack's bedroom.  
  
She heard someone curse, and then, their voice was muffled.  
  
She carefully walked there, peering into the small crack left by the door.  
  
What she saw made her gasp.  
  
Jack sat there, using his hands to . . .  
  
~To be continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You people are really perverted if you are thinking about that. I am not writing anything perverted, see, it's rated PG-13, maybe even PG. I know it's short, don't blame me, I have nothing to do with it. Blame my professors, I hate them. Crappy cliffhanger, but I had no thoughts today.  
  
Here's stuff for the contest.  
  
You must have the following!!  
  
What is my:  
  
Hair color:  
  
Eye color:  
  
Age: Name:  
  
Race:  
  
Favorite Sm character (besides Usagi)  
  
~BONUS!~  
  
Birthday:  
  
Height:  
  
Education: College, elementary, junior high (middle school) or High school.  
  
Boyfriends name:  
  
Dog's name:  
  
Ok people, either review your answers to me (please leave me your e-mail so I can contact you)or e-mail me at LubOcow@aol.com And people, my screename is LubOcow, please ignore the angelwings869090, b/c Tri* put that in, I hate her (she's trying to find people to chat with) 


	11. 11 Insanity

Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right BEFORE he left for American. 7 years later, he returns to find out that Usagi has grown beautiful and matured a great deal. His act tics are changed, and he's out to get her for himself. What a pig. (^O^)  
  
Insanity By LubOcow  
  
EDITED BY DENY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I never forgive, only forget~  
  
~Tri*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for waiting so long for this one to come out. I have been busy with work, and am now back. I'm also very disappointed, that no one has read chapter 10. Only a few, very loyal people have. I have told you people to be patient. Chapter 8 Is not the END! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was using his hands to punch the wall. His knuckles were scraped, and bleeding.  
  
The wall was practically begging to be saved, has Jack kept pounding on it.  
  
"Jack"  
  
He whirled around. Face paling like as if he'd seen a ghost, which was exactly what he thought.  
  
"U-Usagi?" She didn't know why he was stuttering, or why she was so nervous.  
  
Those Visions that Prothetias has shown her kept popping up in her mind. Was it possibly true? Did Jack eventually go with Ami and leave her alone?  
  
Unnoticed tears leaked out from her eyes. He was going to leave her, just like Mamoru.  
  
She was going to be alone. No one was going to love her. He breathing became shallow.  
  
Alone. Her one biggest fear. She could face the world and kill all evil. But being alone, was the one thing that can truly kill her.  
  
She lived to give love, and in return, she needed someone to love. And eventually, she would be alone.  
  
Was she cursed? Had she ever threatened or killed anyone?  
  
Chibi-Usa. No, NO! She never killed or even laid a single finger on Chibi- Usa's head.  
  
Threatened? Yes, has a joke or a temperamental tantrum, she has threatened to throw her out. But it was just one mistake, she did not truly mean it.  
  
Tears were now leaking from her eyes. Jack, crept closer.  
  
This being looked real, but Usa was dead. His eyes widened, was she a ghost?  
  
Or a phantom coming back to haunt him? But it made no sense! He had never did anything to her, but support her. Did he alter a dangerous thing, when he fell in love? Did he not belong?  
  
Usagi and Mamoru. It sounded perfect. He didn't belong, and in the end, he knew. Usagi and Mamoru were destined.  
  
He didn't belong in the picture. She could never love him as much as he loved her.  
  
He had never died for her. He had never known her that well in the Silver Millennium. The information sunk in.  
  
And it stung. Far worse then being killed.  
  
Usagi stopped crying, and looked up to see that Jack was on his knees, crying.  
  
"What are you doing?" She tried not to let her voice yell, but her temper was rising, and she begin to believe the visions.  
  
"Please . . ."  
  
Please what? What was he saying?  
  
"What are you asking for Kethen?"  
  
He stiffened. She has used his real name. A formality her never liked. It was over.  
  
"Leave me, go back to the one you truly love."  
  
And who is that? No one loved her. They left her, to fen for herself. She was alone. And after she left, she would leave alone.  
  
"A-And who would that be?"  
  
"Not me."  
  
Usagi froze. He didn't want her love. No, he couldn't.  
  
She fell to the floor. Lying there, crying. He eyes were dull and lifeless. She was alone . . .  
  
'Princess, come with us. We will never leave you.' A voice said, whispering, beckoning her to come forth, and give up.  
  
And she listened. Oh how much she wanted to give up. No one had ever loved her, the people only wanted her for their protection, the scouts has only wanted her because it was there duty. Mamoru had only wanted her for her body, and Jack only wanted her for her royalty.  
  
"Screw you. All of you."  
  
Jack's head whirled up.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, voice barely audible.  
  
"I said screw you, ALL OF YOU!" She screamed.  
  
'Princess, come with US!' the voice rang in her mind.  
  
"I will." She had said the words, and had opened a portal of understanding.  
  
A blinding light appeared. Usagi and Jack covered their sensitive eyes, just as the door was opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Mamoru didn't know what happened.  
  
Usagi appeared. He was half naked. She was dead.  
  
His brain couldn't put it all together. She was dead, but she was here, in his apartment, while he had nothing on but a wimpy towel.  
  
FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN TOWEL!  
  
Usagi was dead. And ALIVE!  
  
But she said she was a ghost. Then why did she run out of the door? Couldn't ghost vanish and go through doors?  
  
And why was she scared? Nothing made sense anymore. And bet, he knew where she was now.  
  
Changing into something, he ran out of the apartment, and in the direction of Jack's house.  
  
Getting there, he heard yelling, and then, and light.  
  
He pushed the door opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack laid gawking on the floor. Where was Usagi going?  
  
Was she leaving him?  
  
He still loved her.  
  
He stood and ran to Usagi, just as Mamoru was doing the same thing.  
  
The blinding light engulfed them.  
  
The house stood, empty. They were gone.  
  
~to be continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long for this to come out. For those of you who asked about the contest. GUESS about what I look like. It is just a fun thing to bring amusement to me. Enter, and you'll get to see my newest creation. Review me please. I need at least 132. Right now I have 129. I'm not asking for much, or else e-mail me, but I'd rather have you review. I have poured my fears into this chapter. I hope you can understand. 


End file.
